Esa ave
by KevinBlu
Summary: Historia inspirada en la obra del inmortal escritor argentino Walsh: "Esa mujer"


**Historia inspirada en "Esa mujer"**

**Esa ave:**

La cacatúa elogia mi puntualidad

"Es puntual como los alemanes" Dice "O como los ingleses…"

La cacatúa tiene nombre alemán.

Es un ave corpulenta, blanca, de cara ancha, tostada.

"He escuchado acerca de usted, es admirable" Me comenta mientras saca dos medias cascaras de nuez para utilizar como vaso y las llena con un liquido ambarino contenido en una pequeña botella de vidrio. Whisky, supongo. Robado de los humanos. Me cuenta que tiene veinte años de servicio, que habla varios idiomas y que es un curioso del arte. No subraya nada, simplemente deja establecido el terreno en el que podemos operar, una zona vagamente común.

Desde el ventanal de esta enorme construcción donde estamos se ve la ciudad en el atardecer, las luces pálidas del mar. Desde aquí es fácil amar, siquiera momentáneamente, a Rio de Janeiro. Pero el amor no tiene nada que ver con el motivo de nuestro encuentro.

La cacatúa busca información, unos nombre que tal vez poseo.

Yo busco un ave, un lugar en el mapa. Aun no es una búsqueda, es apenas una fantasía. Una fantasía perversa que nadie sospecha que puedo tener.

Algún día iré a buscarla. No se si esta viva, no se si esta muerta, no se si me importa. Ella no significa nada para mi, y sin embargo algún día iré detrás del misterio de su desaparición. Si la encuentro, frescas y altas olas de cólera, miedo y frustrado amor se alzarán, y por un momento ya no me sentiré solo, ya no me sentiré como una arrastrada, amarga, olvidada sombra.

La cacatúa sabe dónde está. Yo se que él sabe. Él conoce mis intenciones.

El bebe con vigor, con salud, con entusiasmo, con alegría, con superioridad, con desprecio. Su cara cambia y cambia, mientras sus garras gordas hacen girar el vaso lentamente.

"Esos nombres" Dice. Lo miro.

"Esa ave, señor" Sonríe. Mira para otro lado. Admira el horizonte.

Cambia de tema. Con los ojos brumosos y sonriendo, habla de la emboscada.

"La tendieron en el centro de la selva. Creen que yo tengo la culpa. Si supieran lo que he hecho por ellos, esos roñosos"

"¿Mucho daño?" Pregunto. Me importa un carajo.

"Bastante. Mi hija. Se la llevaron. Tiene doce años" Dice.

La cacatúa bebe, con ira, con tristeza, con miedo, con remordimiento.

"Pero a usted no le importa esto"

"¿¡Pero como no me va a importar!?" Alzo mi voz, solo un poco. Lo suficiente para hacerle creer que de verdad me importa "Oí decir que al señor R también les ocurrió una desgracia. Lo ataron y se lo entregaron a una serpiente"

La cacatúa se ríe.

"Fue un accidente, que lo tiene cualquiera, y más él, que no ve un caballo ensillado cuando se pone en pedo. Se habrá chocado contra una liana y ya no supo qué hacer"

"Pero, ¿Y el señor N? ¡Lo hicieron desaparecer!" Insisto

"El muy tonto ha de haberse perdido. Seguramente voló hacia alguna ciudad y ahora mismo esta adentro de una jaula en la casa de alguien" Se sirve de nuevo "Eso le puede pasar a todos"

"¿Y usted, señor?"

"Lo mío es distinto" Dice "Me la tienen jurada"

Se para, da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa.

"Creen que yo tengo la culpa. Esos roñosos no saben lo que yo hice por ellos. Pero algún día se va a contar la historia. Tal vez la va a contar usted"

"Me gustaría"

"Y yo voy a quedar limpio, yo voy a quedar bien. No es que me importe quedar bien con esos roñosos, pero sí ante la historia, ¿Comprende?" La cacatúa habla y se contradice. No comprendo. Finjo que si.

"Ojalá dependiera de mí, señor"

El silencio cae sobre nosotros, mientras la noche sigue su curso. Graznidos lejanos retumban en la habitación antes de fundirse con los sonidos de la ciudad. Decido romper el silencio, porque se que la cacatúa preferiría terminar la conversación aquí.

"¿Por qué creen que usted tiene la culpa?" Pregunto, de nuevo fingiendo que me importa.

"Porque yo la saqué de donde estaba, eso es cierto, y la llevé donde está ahora, eso también es cierto" Vuelve a llenar su vaso "Pero mis intenciones no eran las que ellos aclaman que eran. No, yo quería protegerla, y lo hice. Si tan solo supieran"

La cacatúa bebe, con ardor, con orgullo, con fiereza, con elocuencia, con método.

"Porque yo he estudiado historia. Puedo ver las cosas con perspectiva histórica" Me comenta.

" ¿Qué querían hacer?" Esta vez estoy interesado. Sus intenciones podrían aliviar algo del misterio.

"Fondearla en el río, tirarla de un avión, quemarla y arrojar los restos por el inodoro, diluirla en ácido. ¡Toda una sarta de barbaridades! Esos malditos. Creen que saben, pero no saben nada. Todos son malditos"

"Todos, señor" Le recuerdo. El antes era parte de esos ´malditos´ "Porque en el fondo estamos de acuerdo, ¿No? Había llegado la hora de borrarla del mapa. Había que romper todo"

"Y orinarle encima" Comenta, inseguro.

"Y sin remordimientos. Enarbolando alegremente la bomba y la picana. ¡Salud!" Digo levantando el vaso y fondeándolo en mi pico. El escoses de alta calidad carcome lentamente mi garganta y me hace sentir más liviano cuando por fin llega a destino.

No contesta. Estamos sentados junto al ventanal. Las luces del puerto brillan azul mercurio. De a ratos se oyen las bocinas de los automóviles, arrastrándose lejanas como las voces de un sueño.

"Esa ave" le oigo murmurar "Estaba tendida en el ataúd y parecía una virgen" Mi peor hipótesis se confirma. Mis deseos de encontrarla no amenguan en lo absoluto "La piel se le había vuelto transparente. En sus partes desplumadas se veían las metástasis del cáncer, como esos dibujitos que uno hace en una ventanilla mojada"

La cacatúa bebe. Es duro.

"Éramos cuatro o cinco y no queríamos mirarnos. Estaba esa cosa calva, y el cuervo que la embalsamó, y no me acuerdo quién más. Y cuando la sacamos del ataúd" La cacatua se pasa la pata por la frente . Esta nervioso… o enojado "Cuando la sacamos, ese gallego asqueroso..."

Oscurece por grados, como en un teatro. La cara de la cacatua es casi invisible. Sólo el whisky brilla en su vaso, como un fuego que se apaga despacio. Se escuchan ruidos. El enorme edificio cuchichea, respira, gorgotea con sus cañerías, sus incineradores, sus cocinas, sus chicos, sus televisores, sus sirvientas. Se escuchan pasos. Se acercan. Y ahora el coronel se ha parado, empuña un escarpelo que no le vi sacar de ninguna parte, y en puntas de pie camina hacia el pasillo, enciende la luz de golpe, mira el ascético, geométrico, irónico vacío del pasillo, de la escalera, donde no hay absolutamente nadie y regresa despacio, arrastrando el implemento quirúrgico transformado en su única defensa.

"Me pareció oír. Esos roñosos no me van a agarrar descuidado, como la vez pasada"

Se sienta, más cerca del ventanal ahora. El escarpelo ha desaparecido. Me pongo nervioso. Yo he traído un pequeño puñal, por si acaso. Esta entre las azules plumas de mi cola, en un lugar que llego perfectamente con mi pata izquierda.

Aun estoy nervioso. Discretamente deslizo mi para hacia atrás. Debo comprobar que mi arma aun este. Esta. Me tranquilizo. La cacatúa aun divaga sobre aquella gran escena de su vida. Al fin continua

"...se le tiró encima, ese cuervo asqueroso. Estaba enamorado del cadáver, la tocaba, le manoseaba los cuartos Le di un zarpazo, mire" Me muestra su garra derecha. Aun hay unos pocos restos de sangre en ella "Lo tiré contra la pared. Está todo podrido, no respetan ni a la muerte… ¿Le molesta la oscuridad?"

"No" Contesto, extrañado por el cambio de tema. Aunque me moleste la oscuridad, esta habitación no tiene luces. La pregunta es tonta.

"Mejor. Desde aquí puedo ver la calle. Y pensar. Pienso siempre. En la oscuridad se piensa mejor" Me dice. Vuelve a servirse un whisky.

"Pero esa ave estaba desnuda" Argumenta contra un invisible contradictor- "No podía enterrarla así. Le puse una mortaja y un cinturón franciscano"

Bruscamente se ríe.

"Tuve que pagar la mortaja de mi bolsillo. ¡Catorce kilos de mangos! Eso le demuestra, ¿eh? Eso le demuestra…" Repite varias veces ´Eso le demuestra´, como un juguete mecánico, sin decir qué es lo que eso me demuestra. Finalmente se detiene y continua, no sin antes rellenar su vaso "Tuve que buscar ayuda para cambiarla de ataúd. Llamé a unas aves que había por ahí. Figúrese como se quedaron. Para ellos era una diosa"

"¿La vieron así?" Pregunto. Temo por las vidas de los que ayudaron a esta cacatúa.

"Si, ya le dije que esa ave estaba desnuda. Una diosa y muerta. Con toda la muerte al aire, ¿sabe? Con todo, con todo..."

Yo también me sirvo un whisky.

"Para mí no es nada" Dice el coronel "Yo estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres desnudas. Muchas en mi vida" Comenta, una pequeña sonrisa adorna su cara. Un tono asquerosamente pícaro acompaña sus palabras. Ambas expresiones mueren poco después de nacer. Su cara se ennegrece de nuevo "Y aves muertas. Muchas… muchas… dese cuenta" La cacatúa hunde el vaso en su pico, volcando su contenido, pero rellenándolo nuevamente "A mí no me podía sorprender. Pero ellos…"

"¿Se impresionaron?" Pregunto.

"Uno se desmayó. Lo desperté a bofetadas. Le dije: ´Maricón, ¿Esto es lo que haces cuando tenes que enterrar a tu reina?´ Después me agradeció."

Una vez más nos sumergimos en la piscina del silencio por varios instantes. La cacatúa se inclina hacia mí. Rellena mi vaso con el mortal néctar ambarino. ¿Cuándo lo vacié?

"Beba" Me dice.

Bebo. Mi garganta arde una vez más. Es un sabroso dolor.

"¿Me escucha?" Pregunta.

"Lo escucho" Contesto. Para eso vine aquí.

"Le cortamos un dedo" Comenta.

"¿Era necesario?" Pregunto. Sé que no lo era. Quiero saber porque lo hizo.

"Un poquito…" Dice "Apenas un centímetro, para identificarla" Su cara cambia. El tema también. Ya me empieza a irritar " Hice una ceremonia, los arengué. Yo respeto las ideas, les dije. Esa ave hizo mucho por ustedes. Yo la voy a enterrar como se merece"

La cacatúa está de pie y bebe con coraje, con exasperación.

Parpadeo un par de veces y ya no sé dónde está la cacatúa. El reflejo plateado de la luna lo busca. Tal vez ha salido. Tal vez ambula entre las maderas.

"Llueve" Dice con voz extraña.

Miro el cielo. Las nubes están tristes. Lloran. Bañan a los humanos debajo de mí. Salpican el interior de la habitación.

"Llueve día por medio" Comenta la cacatúa "Día por medio llueve en un jardín lejano donde todo se pudre, las rosas, el pino, el cinturón franciscano"

"_¿Dónde?"_ pienso _"¿Dónde?"_

"¡Está parada!" Grita "¡La enterré parada, porque era una guerrera, que jamás se arrodillo ante nadie y ni muerta lo hará!"

"Entonces lo veo, en la otra punta de la habitación. Y por un momento, cuando el resplandor plateado de la luna lo baña, creo que llora, que gruesas lágrimas le resbalan por la cara."

"No me haga caso" Dice, se sienta "Estoy borracho"

Me paro, termino mi vaso, disfrutando de este doloroso placer. Camino hacia él, le toco el hombro

"¿Eh?" Dice

Y me mira con desconfianza, como un ebrio que se despierta en un tren desconocido. Es hora de algunas respuestas directas. Reúno un poco de valor y pregunto.

"¿La sacaron del país?"

"Sí"

"¿La sacó usted?"

Sí.

"¿Cuántas personas saben?"

"DOS"

"¿Marcel sabe?" Se ríe.

"Cree que sabe"

"¿Dónde?"

No contesta.

"Hay que hacerlo público, las aves debe saber" Insisto. Íbamos tan bien.

"Sí. Algún día" Parece cansado, remoto

"¡Ahora!" Me exaspero "¿No le preocupa la historia? ¡Yo cuento la historia, y usted queda bien, bien para siempre!"

La lengua se le pega al paladar, al pico.

"Cuando llegue el momento... usted será el primero..."

"No, ya mismo." Se ríe. Me arrodillo, estoy dispuesto a humillarme "¿Dónde, Nigel, dónde?" Le rogo "¿Dónde está Perla?"

Se para despacio, no me conoce. Tal vez va a preguntarme quién soy, qué hago ahí

Y mientras salgo derrotado, pensando que tendré que volver, o que no volveré nunca, la voz de la cacatúa me alcanza como una revelación.

"Es mía" Dice simplemente "Esa ave es mía"

**Bueno, es una historia bastante extraña para ustedes de seguro, pero es algo que simplemente quería hacer. Mas por gusto personal que por otra cosa. **

**No se si les va a gustar o no, pero bue… yo estoy feliz con lo que salió y, francamente, eso es lo único que me importa.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora supongo.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu **


End file.
